1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a four-wheel mobility scooter, and more particularly to a damping assembly for a front-wheel independent suspension of a four-wheel mobility scooter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobility scooters are environment friendly mobility aids which are very suitable for elders, disabled people and middle aged people and can get people any place they want. For example, people can use it when going to a garden, shopping around, or dropping off and picking up child. However, the road surface that the mobility scooter runs is never always smooth. Therefore, to enhance sitting comfort, the mobility scooters must be equipped with shock absorbers which normally are in the form of a spring disposed between the seat and the chassis. However, the shock absorbing effect of the spring is not good since it only works in the height direction. Besides, the spring shock absorber is complicated in structure, costly to assemble, and requires a certain amount of height, which is not conducive to miniaturization of the mobility scooter.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.